Ella Es Mi Cita
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: One-Shot/El baile de primavera esta cerca. Todas quieren ir con Edward... ¿Quién será la afortunada?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. El OS es mío. ¡Sólo mío!**

**Summary: El baile de primavera esta cerca. Todas quieren ir con Edward... ¿Quién será la afortunada?**

* * *

**Ella Es Mi Cita**

* * *

Edward se encontraba sentado en su pupitre. Soltó un suspiró. Llevaba dos días así, aburrido. Ya habían pasado los exámenes de evaluación del semestre, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer. Sus maestros se encontraban evaluando a los alumnos, por lo que no veían nada nuevo en clase.

Se colocó los audífonos de su iPod, soltando un respiro de aburrimiento, y subió todo el volumen. Comenzó a golpear su pie al ritmo de la canción contra el piso.

Abrió el libro de Matemáticas y se adelantó algunos problemas. Estaba tan sumido entre cálculos que se sobresalto cuando el altavoz del aula sonó:

- Compañeros, dentro de tres semanas será el baile de primavera –Dijo una voz femenina. Edward se quitó los audífonos y puso toda su atención en el mensaje-. ¡Así que busquen sus parejas! No se queden sin citas y… ¡Vengan al baile de primavera!

Suspiró.

¿Un baile?

De repente, sintió muchas miradas en su persona. De nuevo se puso los audífonos y observó de reojo a su alrededor. Varias chicas de su clase lo estaban viendo. A decir verdad, todas, excepto una.

Suspiró.

La señal del cambio de clase sonó.

Edward cogió sus libros rápidamente y salió.

Se dirigió hacia su casillero para tomar los libros de sus próximas tres clases. Cuando cerró la puertecilla de éste, se encontró con Lauren, la chica de su clase de español.

- Hola, Edward –Saludó, coquetamente.

- Hey –Respondió, secamente.

Él comenzó, a avanzar hacia su próxima clase. Lauren se colocó rápidamente a su lado.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Lauren rió tontamente.

- ¿Ya te enteraste del baile de primavera?

Edward asintió, sin mucho entusiasmo. Lauren sonrió ampliamente y se plantó frente a él.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? –Inquirió ella, con otra sonrisilla coqueta. Edward ni se inmutó, incluso, bostezó.

El chico se alborotó los cabellos de forma despreocupada y se encogió de hombros. Lauren rió encantada y corrió por el pasillo a su clase. Edward suspiró. Él no había dicho que sí… Ni siquiera sabía si iba a ir.

Entró a su clase de Idiomas.

Su maestra lo regañó por la tardanza, pero no lo mando a detención, por ser de sus mejores alumnos y porque era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y sí, Edward era todo un nerd.

Sacaba excelentes notas, y se la pasaba frente a su computadora jugando _Tibia_, luego de hacer su tarea. Nadie se explicaba su extraña perfección –nadie, igual a chicas- porque era inteligente y guapo. Muy, muy guapo.

Alto y atlético. Además de que tocaba el piano, la guitarra, flauta, entre otros instrumento, y cantaba. Melodiosamente. Muchas suspiraban cuando él respondía correctamente a una pregunta que los profesores le indicaban.

Se sentó al final del aula, junto con su compañera de lugar, Tanya.

- Hola, Edward.

- Hola.

Ella sonrió, entusiasmada. ¡Edward Cullen le estaba hablando! No todos los días las chicas tenían suerte de ser saludadas por él; muchas veces se limitaba a asentir en su dirección o a mover tímidamente su mano.

- ¿Iras al baile de primavera? –Preguntó, la chica, mirándolo atentamente. Edward se encogió de hombros, de nuevo-. Genial. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?

¿Su respuesta? Sus hombros se levantaron y cayeron. Tanya puso la misma sonrisa de Lauren, una sonrisa de victoria. Pero, ¿en qué momento el había dicho que sí?

Tanya se le quedo viendo toda la clase. Sólo le faltaba le hilito de baba que corriera por la comisura de su boca. Una vez finalizada la clase, ella se despidió alegremente de Edward. Él sólo hizo una seña con su mano y salió a su próxima clase.

La siguiente chica en interceptarlo fue Jessica. La chismosa del pueblo. Sabía demasiadas cosas… Algunas que sólo las personas metidas en el chisme, sabían.

Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Comenzó una larga plática en la que Edward sólo entendió… ''Baile'' y supo lo que vendría a continuación.

- Tu y yo en el baile de primavera, ¿sí?

Edward suspiró. ¿Es qué las invitaciones nunca iban a cesar?

Como el caballero que era, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y despedirse con un gesto de mano. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Muchas chicas lo estaban invitando al baile, excepto la que él deseaba que lo hiciera.

En esos momentos, ¿dónde estaría ella?

Suspiró. Ella, que nunca dirigía una mirada en su dirección. Ella, que nunca le hablaba. Ella, que no sabía de su existencia. Ella, que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y no se detuviera hasta que ya no la veía más. Ella, que con sólo escuchar su voz, quedaba hipnotizado. Ella… Ella… Bella.

Bufó.

La única chica que quería llevar al baile, no lo había invitado. ¿Sería muy atrevido de su parte invitarla? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Sería de su agrado?

Se sentó en una mesa vacía de la cafetería. ¿Qué otra chica estaría sobre él? No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta: Ángela.

Una de las chicas más calladas de su año. Tomó lugar frente a él.

- E-Edward.

- ¿Ángela? –Preguntó, confundido. ¿Ángela no salía con Ben?

- Yo… Yo… -La chica no podía hablar. Pasaron los minutos y sólo decía ''yo…''.

El timbre sonó indicando el final del almuerzo. Edward se levantó educadamente y se despidió, como de costumbre, con un gesto de mano. Ángela lo miró marcharse y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Le preguntó, nerviosa, su amiga.

Ángela la rodeó con sus brazos, y con un suspiró de frustración, dijo:

- No pude.

Su amiga le correspondió el abrazo. Ella era su última esperanza para invitar a Edward al baile. Después de eso, seguramente iría con Jessica o Tanya… Incluso, podía ir con Lauren. Se estremeció. Al menos su amiga tendría compañero de baile… No, su amiga si iría al baile.

Ángela se despidió de su amiga y ésta se fue a su clase de cocina.

Ahí estaba él. Edward Cullen. Sus pasos se volvieron y de repente sintió como el piso desaparecía: se había tropezado. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el momento de su caída; sujetó contra su pecho sus libros con mucha fuerza.

Edward que la había estado viendo de reojo desde que había entrado, corrió a ayudarla. Sus brazos sujetaron su delicado cuerpo, antes de que éste se estrellara con el duro suelo. Él suspiró, aliviado. La chica no se había hecho daño.

Ella abrió un ojo, para ver a su salvador. Se encontró con los vivaces ojos verdes de él. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmín, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. ¡Edward Cullen! Sus ojos le serían reconocibles a metros de distancia.

Con movimientos bruscos, se separó de él.

- Gracias –Lo miró de nuevo. Él le sonreía.

- No hay de que, Bella.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. ¿Él sabía su nombre?

- De no haber sido por ti… Yo… Gracias, de nuevo –Habló rápidamente.

Se giró para caminar a su mesa. Una mano la detuvo. Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con Edward. Él la miró a los ojos firmemente.

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte en mi mesa?

Muchas chicas fulminaron con la mirada a la chica, a Bella. Ella que hacían de todo para que Edward las notara… Y ella, que sólo se había tropezado… Estaban furiosas, ¿qué tenía ella que las demás no? Ni siquiera era bonita. Tenía un cabello castaño y siempre recogido en una mal hecha cola de caballo. Sus ojos también eran cafés, y traía unos lentes casi del tamaño de toda la cara. Era demasiado flaca y plana. Su piel era traslúcida. Nada. No tenía nada. ¿Por qué Edward hacía eso?

Bella se sentó junto a él. Se sentía cohibida. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y Edward. Él parecía ignorarlas fácilmente, pero ella… Eso era nuevo.

La maestra comenzó a anotar alguna receta de algo y todos dejaron de mirarlos. Bella se removió incómoda.

- Ignóralos –Le susurró, Edward.

Ella bufó por lo bajo.

- ¿Ignorarlos? –Respondió ella en un susurro-. ¡Me van a comer viva!

Edward rió entre dientes.

- No lo creo…

La profesora comenzó a explicar los procedimientos, mientras que los alumnos tomaban notas. Bella aún se sentía extraña a lado de Edward. No creía que fuera real. Parecía un loco sueño de su mente. Sólo faltaba que la invitará al baile, y eso, ya era pedir demasiado. Ya que estaba soñando, dejo volar su mente. Imaginó su vestido del baile, a él bailando con ella y pidiéndole que fuera su novia. Se valía soñar, ¿no? Rió entre dientes. Edward la miró, curioso.

La clase concluyó. Edward la miró guardar sus libros.

- Bella… ¿Podemos hablar?

El baile llegó.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas con sus vestidos y formadas en una larga fila, mientras sus parejas compraban los boletos para el baile.

La música se oía hasta varias calles de la escuela. Tenía una decoración de verde con amarillo. ¡Era primavera!

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Jessica, Lauren y Tanya estaban frente a él.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó, confundido.

- Vine al baile contigo –Respondieron las tres al unísono.

- No, yo vine con él –Intervino, Tanya.

- No, estás mal. Yo lo invité –Corrigió, Lauren.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Edward viene conmigo –Siseó, Jessica.

- No, conmigo…

Edward sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con Bella… ¡Con Bella! Abrió los ojos en toda su capacidad cuando la vio. Enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul con escote en forma de 'V'. Sin los enormes lentes, podía ver mejor sus ojos: grandes y con largas pestañas oscuras. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía como una cortina hasta la mitad de la espalda.

- ¿Edward? –Llevaba rato viéndola, y no le decía nada.

- ¿Eh? –Sonrió-. Perfecta.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon rápidamente.

- Gracias por invitarme al baile –Dijo, mientras miraba el suelo.

Edward rió.

- Gracias a ti.

Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Edward. Le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por venir –Le extendió su mano-. ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella asintió.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Jessica, Lauren y Tanya todavía discutían sobre quien había venido con él; no se daban cuenta que Edward ya estaba con su pareja. Con su novia.

- Bella –Dijo, abrazándola.

- Dime…

- Nada –Murmuro, arrepintiéndose.

Bella se separó para verlo a los ojos.

- Edward… Dime –Pidió, mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado.

Él chico la miró… Intentó no ceder… Pero fue inútil. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

- ¿De verdad quieres que lo diga? –Ella sintió-. Yo…

- Tú…

- T… T-te amo.

Ella rió. Acercó su boca a la suya, y antes de besarlo, susurró:

- Yo también.

* * *

**Probando, probando... ¿Está encendido?**

**Hola, ¿cómo han estado?**

**¿Excelente, bien, mal?**

**Tenía esta idea desde el sábado y quería sacarmela de una vez, porque no me deja escribir otro capítulo de ninguna de mis FanFics.**

**Espero y fuera de su agrado...**

**AnNeLiCe'**

**P.D: Recuerden pasarse por mi Blog :D**


End file.
